


Piracy

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, Pirates, established winterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captains Rogers and Stark, notable pirates each in their own rights.<br/>Stark always seems to have a habit of finding himself tied to chairs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piracy

**Author's Note:**

> Week 18: A story about a historical figure.
> 
> Or, I use a tenuous connection to write about my favourite pirates.  
> Sort of takes place within my planned AU, so there's background that isn't said.  
> All you need to know, is that Steve & Tony captain separate ships, and are well known for their flirting. (And more than flirting, occasionally.)

“So that was-”

“Captain Teach of the Queen Anne’s Revenge,” Bucky nodded, staring after the man. “That was strange.”

“You’re telling me,” Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We just got threatened by  _ Blackbeard _ himself.”

Bucky waved his hand at Steve, shushing him. “You’re not s’pposed to call him that. ‘S a sign of dis’respe’ct.”

Steve gave Bucky a dry look. “You want to talk to me about disrespect? You’re the one who’s sleeping with-”

Bucky clamped his hand over Steve’s mouth, looking over his shoulder. “Do you want us to have to fight our way out of here?”

Steve shrugged, moving Bucky’s hand away. “Well, it’s not as though we haven’t fought our way out of worse scrapes before.”

Bucky shook his head. “I give up. You’re on your own. When Teach comes after you, I’m going to watch.”

“No you’re not.”

Bucky sighed, picking up his drink again. “No, I’m not. You’re more trouble dead than alive, unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately,” Steve finished his drink, before standing up and clapping Bucky on his shoulder. “Come, we have a pirate to anger.”

“To not anger, Steve,” Bucky sighed as he stood, finishing his drink. “Not anger. Stop trying to anger  _ every _ one in the world.”

“I can only try.”

 

~~~

 

“How did you manage to warrant a warning from  _ Blackbeard _ ?” Sam asked when Steve had told the crew of the warning.

“T’was a threat,” Bucky mumbled, but no one was listening to him.

“I have no idea,” Steve answered. Until Bucky glared at him. “We may have exchanged words.”

“And by exchange words,” Bucky elaborated, “Our dear Captain means that Teach made comments about a certain other Captain. Comments that our dear Captain felt honour bound to contest.”

“It is all a matter of honour,” Steve nodded solemnly. 

Sam looked between the two men. “You’re telling me that we’ve incited the wrath of Blackbeard because of his-” Sam gestured at Steve. “-his crush?”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not a crush Sam.”

“It’s not?” Sam turned to look at Steve, who simply raised his eyebrows. Sam then looked to Bucky, who shrugged. Sam groaned.

“No.”

“‘Fraid so.”

“Really Rogers?” Sam shook his head. “Really?”

Steve raised his arms in surrender. “The heart loves who the heart loves.”

“So how far has this heart gone?”

Steve didn’t answer, so Sam turned to Bucky.

“They exchange messages through me,” Bucky said, before shuddering. “Not a pleasant experience. Those two love a poem. Or fifty.”

“So courtship?”

“Courtship.”

“But future prospects?”

“I’d say high, given the pair.”

“Your level of relationship?”

Steve snorted, throwing an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “No one is on the same  _ planet  _ as Bucky and his Hawk, let alone the same level. No, I would be content with even  _ half _ of what those two share.”

Bucky glared at Steve out of the corner of his eyes. “You are so lucky that I like you so much.”

“Love you too Buck.”

 

~~~

 

“Teach! Long time no see. Not surprising; I don’t know many who would take someone  _ while they sleep _ . Do you think so little of your chances in a fair fight?”

“Stark,” Teach stood in front of Tony, hands behind his back. “I have proven time and time again that I am the better man.”

Tony shrugged as best he could, being tied up to a chair. “I wouldn’t say time and time again. Once or twice, maybe.”

“The academy.”

“The professors had a proven disdain for me, mostly because of my age.”

“Our first command.”

“Your first command. I was simply a passenger, who had been promised a  _ safe  _ passage.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Remidn me again how that trip ended?”

Teach shook his head. “It matters not. You are trapped on  _ my  _ ship.”

“For now.”

“For as long as I deem necessary. Your ship has no idea you’re even missing. There is no one to come to your rescue.”

Tony smiled. “You sure about that?”

Teach crossed his arms over his chest. “Quite.”

Tony titled his head to the side. “I believe you. Good thing for me that I’m late for a rendezvous then.”

“A rendezvous.”

“Yes. And since I am late, there are people looking for me.”

Teach opened his mouth to speak, before turning to look at the door. 

“Something wrong?” Tony asked, smile wide on his face. Teach ignored him, and left the room.

A minute later, the door opened again, a slightly flustered Steve closing the door behind him.

“Captain Rogers, we really must stop meeting like this,” Tony called out, smiling. Steve offered him a smile of his own.

“Well, Captain Stark,” Steve walked around Tony, hand trailing over the man’s shoulders and arms. “Perhaps you should work on avoiding getting yourself tied to chairs.”

“But it is so much fun.”

“Hmm, in the right hands perhaps,” Steve stopped in front of Tony, hands on hands, and leant into his face. “Do you do this on purpose?”

Tony took the opportunity to press a kiss to Steve’s face. “No. Teach seemed to be particularly upset this evening; do you have any idea why that might be?”

The corner of Steve’s mouth turned up in a smirk. “Not a clue.”

Tony hummed in thought. “I don’t believe you.”

“Didn’t expect you to. Though, I thought you might, considering I’m the one in the position to release you,” Steve tightened his hold on Tony’s wrists slightly, emphasising the rope. “Well?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh Captain, my wonderful Captain, would you be so kind as to release me from these terrible ropes?”

Steve rolled his eyes in turn, but did oblige Tony. Once free, Tony pulled Steve down by the face.

“I have missed you,” he whispered against Steve’s lips, before pressing into the kiss.

“If this is the response when I rescue you,” Steve spoke in between kisses, moving his hands into Tony’s hair and sitting on his lap. “Then you must continue to get yourself into these situations.”

“Teach is taken care of,” the door opened, and Bucky walked in. He took one look at the scene, and turned around, hand thrown in the air. “I give up. All this trouble I go to to trap and subdue him, and you two are just in there  _ not helping _ .”

“On the contrary Mr Barnes,” Tony said, walking to stand next to Bucky. Tony put one hand on Bucky’s shoulder, while the other held Steve’s hand. “You have been of the upmost help.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and shrugged off Tony’s shoulder. He turned to face Tony, in what Clint had dubbed his ‘glare of death’.“That’s not what I said, and you know it.”

“I know it.” Tony nodded, staing Bucky down. Steve stood to the side, trying to keep in his laughter.

After a minute, Bucky huffed, turning to Steve. “No. He’s immune to the glare. He has to go.”

Steve shook his head. “Thank you Buck. Meet you on the ship?”

Bucky looked between the two men, before sighing. He began to walk towards Steve’s crew, who were watching over Teach’s crew.

“Commandoes! Back to the ship. The Captain has some business to finish.”

“And what of the prisoners?”

Bucky gestured towards Steve as he and the crew left the Revenge. 

Steve turned to Tony. “Up to you.”

Tony smiled, letting go of Steve’s hand and walking over to Teach. “Hear that? Your fate, in my hands. Imagine that.”

Teach looked between Tony and Steve, recognition showing on his face. “Ah. So that is why you reacted that way.”

“Rogers?” Tony turned to Steve, who smiled innocently.

“I’ll tell you later.”

Tony turned to Teach, who smiled back.

“Let’s go,” Tony turned, and returned to Steve’s ship with Steve. 

Neither turned back to watch Teach, and his growing smile.

  
~~~

 

“So what did Teach mean,” Tony asked hours later. The pair were laying in Steve’s bunk, Tony on top of Steve’s bare chest.

Steve hummed. “Oh, you know how he is with threats.”

Tony leant up on his elbows, looking down at Steve. “Yes. Yes I do. He doesn’t make them lightly.” He narrowed his eyes. “Did he threaten you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ve been threatened before.”

Tony groaned, collapsing back onto Steve’s chest. “Not like this Steve.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso. “Please promise me you’ll take this one seriously. This isn’t like your Hydra friends; Teach makes Hydra look like children.”

Steve sat up, pulling Tony up with him. He took Tony’s face in his hands, and looked into his eyes.  They never used each other’s first names; neither thought too hard about the why of that particular aspect of their relationship. “You’re serious.”

“Whatever you believe our relationship to be, I care not,” Tony reached up to hold Steve’s hands. “But please believe me; Teach is not to be underestimated. If he has threatened you, there will be consequences. And not just confined to you. Everyone you know and care about is at risk. Teach ahs never failed to follow through on his threats.”

Steve nodded. “I understand. I will be careful… Tony.”

Tony smiled, reaching out to take Steve’s face in his hands. “I believe you.”

“Good,” Steve pulled Tony into a kiss, before pulling the both of them to lay back down.

 

~~~

 

“So you’ve managed to go and get a threat from Blackbeard himself.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he climbed into the Crow’s next, shaking his head at Clint. “So you heard?”

“Of course I heard. Rhodes wouldn’t stop shaking his head after he heard.” Clint held out his arms; Bucky took his place in them immediately, and pressed a kiss to Clint’s cheek before leaning back into the embrace. “Is it serious?”

“The threat’s on Steve,” Bucky put his hand over Clint’s. “Not me.”

Clint tightened his hold on Bucky. “But those threats always mean trouble for those they care about. And Steve cares about you.”

“Has a funny way of showin’ it.”

“James… the stories of you two are  _ legendary _ . Everyone knows how far that man has gone to rescue you.”

Bucky shook his head. “We’re not legendary. Most of those tales are made up, anyway.”

“You told me the truth,” Clint leant forward to rest his head against Bucky’s. “And you know the power of tales.”

Bucky sighed, turning in Clint’s embrace. “Steve’s an idiot.”

Clint gave a small laugh. “You’ve told me that an average of five times a day since I met you.”

Bucky looked up at Clint, glaring a little. “Have not.”

Clint looked down at Bucky. “Yes, you have. Some days you only say it once. Some days though… a hundred.”

Bucky shook his head. “No more kissing for you.”

Clint snorted. “Because that’s gonna be a problem for me.”

Bucky turned to wrap his hand around Clint’s, and give him a reassuring look. “I’m gonna be alright.”

Clint nodded, giving Bucky a smile. “That’s all I ask. There’s something coming, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Your hawk eyes allow you to see the future now?”

“My hawk eyes allow me to see a lot of things.” Clint tilted his head up, casting his eyes to the horizon.

“Not the future.”

Clint turned to look back at Bucky, a wounded expression on his face. “How do you know they can’t?”

“How do you know they can?”

“Don’t you believe me?” Clint pouted, and Bucky shook his head fondly.

“You’re ridiculous Clint.”

“Love you too James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> See you all next week.


End file.
